Angst Vor Wörter, Il Piacere Di Azioni
by Kyuna-Tsun
Summary: Tinha sido a bebida que fez com que eles iniciassem aquilo, mas depois foi o desejo que fez com que continuassem e o que mantinha aquela relação instável em pé era a falta de palavras, fazendo com que ambos seguissem apenas com seus instintos e com medo de revelar o que, na verdade, era correspondido pelo outro. Germano/Terá Lemon


Angst vor wörter, il piacere di azioni: O medo das palavras, o prazer das ações.  
Escrevi o título primeiro em alemão e depois em italiano pois essa fic ira retratar o relacionamento dos dois e eu gosto dos meus títulos na língua dos meus personagens principais

* * *

Sua cabeça latejava, não muito forte, mas ainda sim incômoda. Soltou um suspiro, fazendo uma nota mental para si mesmo para não beber tão cedo, mesmo sabendo que possivelmente não cumpriria isso, ainda mais quando seu irmão também queria, era impossível o fazer entender um não.

Começou a abrir os olhos devagar, ignorando a dor que a claridade lhe causava. A primeira visão que teve foi a do teto, mas o real problema era que não reconhecia ele, tal fato começou a assustá-lo cada vez mais a medida que tomava consciência da realidade, mil e uma possibilidades lhe passando pela cabeça, sendo que nenhuma delas era boa.

- _"O que foi que eu fiz quando bêbado?"_- Pensou pesaroso, mas não fez muito caso com isso, não seria a primeira vez que chegou a fazer merda quando passou da conta com a cerveja, mas claro que nenhuma superava a de Gilbert e ele esperava que continuassem assim. Ira levantar a mão para passar no cabelo, mas para sua surpresa, não o conseguiu, sentindo-a presa- Mas o qu... R-Romano?- Tinha olhado para ver o que prendia seu braço e com total surpresa viu o italiano ali, dormindo, totalmente disperso do desespero que começava a se forma em Ludwig, este que subiu ao um nível absurdo ao perceber que tanto ele quanto o outro estavam completamente despido.

Voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, na verdade deixando-a cair. Fechou os olhos com força, pensando no que faria agora, ou, mais especificamente, quando o outro acordasse, e, mesmo com medo, começou a se forçar a tentar lembrar-se do que havia ocorrido ao seu estado de embriaguez.

Lembrava-se claramente de quando havia aceitado o convite, ou ordem, do albino para beber, este que também havia convidado Feliciano, que conseguiu convencer Lovino a ir também, até os dez primeiros copos de cerveja também tudo continuava límpido. Seu irmão já estava começando a ficar ainda mais barulhento e Romano, que reclamava bastante no início, já fazia parte das brincadeiras e ria bastante, coisas que Ludwig prestou bastante atenção, já que era até então ignorante desse lado do moreno. Mas a partir do trigésimo as coisas começaram a ficar confusas, forçando a Ludwig começar a forçar com que as memórias viessem, aguentado a dor de cabeça que piorava ao fazer isso.

Tinha parado no copo número quarenta e cinco, tendo que forçar seu irmão a parar, lembrando que teriam trabalho amanhã, e praticamente arrastá-lo para fora do bar, os dois italianos logo atrás, rindo de coisas aleatórias. Depois disso foram a pé para o hotel em que todos estavam hospedados... Ok, até ai está tudo bem.

As coisas tornavam-se mais nebulosas à medida que as lembranças vinham-lhe a mente, mas mesmo assim continuava a persistir, afinal, era uma luta contra o tempo, sendo que Lovino poderia acordar a qualquer momento ao seu lado.

Prússia foi direto para seu quarto, que era de solteiro, usando o argumento que: alguém "incrível como eu tem que ter um quarto só para si", e caiu instantaneamente no sono ao tocar no colchão, não foi muito diferente com Feliciano. No final, ficou apenas o italiano maior e ele no corredor deserto. Ludwig engoliu em seco ao se lembrar disso, começando a se sentir mais nervoso do que já estava, pressentindo que o que deveria lembrar já estava próximo.

Lembrava-se de ter perguntado para o outro se ele não iria dormir, este respondeu com alguns palavrões e um _"ainda é muito cedo"_. Pois bem, acabaram indo beber mais algumas no bar do hotel, de certa forma, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com o irmão de Feliciano, mas aquilo foi uma péssima escolha, porque quando voltaram, Lovino mais se aguentava de pé, tendo que Alemanha carrega-lo até o seu quarto, mas por ele também ter passado um pouco do que realmente deveria ter bebido, errou o quarto e acabou entrando no seu, já que as portas eram todas iguais e todos estavam em quartos vizinhos. Só que por causa do seu estado de embriaguez, enrolou-se todo na hora de abrir a porta e quando conseguiu acabou tropeçando junto com Romano, indo direto ao chão, segurando o outro de forma que não se machucasse com a queda, só que isso acarretou que acabasse ficando por cima do italiano, em uma posição vergonhosa e, mesmo que não admitisse, excitante.

As lembranças que vieram depois disso, cheias de gemidos e sôfregos, fizeram com que o rosto do alemão ganhasse uma coloração extrema de vermelho e para seu total desespero, lá embaixo começou a acordar e, achando que a situação não poderia piorar, ele começou a sentir o outro começar a se mover entre os sonhos, roçando seu corpo contra o seu, totalmente inocente, mas que mesmo assim não pode deixar de fazer o alemão sentir arrepios. Fechou mais uma vez seus olhos fortemente, tentando desviar seus pensamentos das memórias quentes que teimavam em permanecer em sua cabeça e sua atenção do corpo nu que ainda se movia ao seu lado.

- ... Hm?- Não ouviu mais que um leve sussurro do outro, achando que era só sua imaginação, mas ao olhar para Lovino e perceber seus olhos marrons esverdeados se abrindo, percebeu que ele realmente estava acordando, fato que fez com que travasse e apenas olhasse para o outro, ansioso, sem saber como exatamente deveria agir agora.

O moreno se levantou, sentando-se no colchão com o lençol o tapando, e coçou um de seu olho em um gesto infantil e inocente, sem ainda perceber o que estava acontecendo. Só depois de bocejar e olhar em volta que percebeu o outro que ainda o olhava fixamente, não esboçou nenhuma reação nos primeiros instantes, mas ao se tocar, toda sua face ganhou um intenso de vermelho, enquanto ganhava uma expressão de incredulidade.

- O-o-o-o q-q-qu...- Não terminou, a resposta estava óbvia, tornando-se ainda mais ao se levantar da cama, com a intenção de fugir do alemão, e sentiu um liquido viscoso começar a sair de sua entrada e escorrer por suas pernas. A vermelhidão que estava em suas bochechas passou também para suas orelhas e ele saiu correndo para o banheiro da suíte, trancando-se lá e deixando um loiro estupefato com a visão do liquido escorrendo e as costas dele cheia de marcas de chupões e arranhões... Todos feitos por ele mesmo.

E esse foi o primeiro episodio de um ciclo que começaria a se repetir inúmeras vezes, o final ainda incerto, cabendo a apenas os dois conseguirem o final feliz, ou o trágico.


End file.
